All in the Smashery
by FrenchMarioBros
Summary: The Smashers are living a good life in the Smash Mansion. However, there are many crazy things that happen in this huge mansion! How will they cope with this craziness? Find out in All in the Smashery! Please read this!


All in the Smashery

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with a brand new fanfiction! I decided to have this fanfiction series to be styled like a TV show! I do not own Super Smash Brothers or Nintendo! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Season 1, Episode 1: "Pilot"

* * *

Before we start this All in the Smashery episode, there is some background information that you should know.

A long time ago, in the depths of space, a comet soared through the galaxy. As the comet was soaring through an asteroid belt, it bumped on an asteroid. The comet changed its direction and zoomed towards an unknown planet. As the comet crashed on the planet, a loud explosion was heard and a bright light came into view. After a while, the bright light ceased to reveal a ball with two slashes across it inside a huge crater caused by the explosion. Just then, the ball started to move. The ball floated out of the crater and looked around to see the many wonders of the planet he crash-landed on. After taking some time to explore the landscapes, he decided to make this world his own. So, with his magnificent powers, he created the world of Smash. Once his creation was complete, he watched over the world of Smash and called himself Master Core.

However, as time passed, Master Core started to feel lonely. So, he floated up to space and started to gather bits of stardust. After he gathered enough stardust, the bits of stardust joined together to create two gloved hands. The fingers of the first hand moved normally while the fingers of the other hand twitched uncontrollably. Master Core named the twitching hand Crazy Hand and the normal hand Master Hand. When he came back to the world of Smash with Master Hand and Crazy Hand, he started to raise them like his own sons. When Master Hand and Crazy Hand grew old enough, Master Core allowed them to watch over the world of Smash.

All was well in the world of Smash…until one day, Master Hand and Crazy Hand woke up and looked around for Master Core. He wasn't anywhere near the Hands. Master Hand and his brother looked everywhere in the world of Smash, but they couldn't find Master Core. Master Hand and Crazy Hand were devastated at the disappearance of their father. As Master Hand and Crazy Hand watched over the world of Smash with grief, they thought about Master Core and their early memories with him.

One year later, Master Hand heard some stories about heroes from different worlds. These heroes were a plumber named Mario, a gorilla named Donkey Kong, a swordsman named Link, a bounty hunter named Samus, a green dinosaur named Yoshi, a pink puffball named Kirby, a space pilot named Fox, an electric mouse-like Pokemon named Pikachu, another plumber named Luigi, a racer named Captain Falcon, a boy with psychic powers named Ness, and a pink round Pokemon named Jigglypuff. Master Hand was amazed by these heroes and their adventures.

 _All of these heroes seem pretty strong, but which one would win_? thought Master Hand. Just then, an idea clicked in his mind. Master Hand decided to invite these heroes to the world of Smash and have them fight each other in a tournament. When he told Crazy Hand his idea, Crazy Hand approved and shook with excitement. So, Master Hand and Crazy Hand wrote invitations and sent them to the heroes' worlds. The Hands also built a mansion to make the heroes feel welcomed. A few days later, the heroes arrived and the tournament began. After seeing the heroes socialize and make friends, Master Hand decided to call the tournament Super Smash Brothers.

As Master Hand and Crazy Hand watched a match between Mario, Kirby, Link, and Pikachu, Master Hand saw that the tournament wasn't fun just for Master Hand and Crazy Hand, but also for these heroes that were competing. So, Master Hand decided to hold more tournaments. Crazy Hand also decided to invite more fighters for the upcoming tournaments. As Master Hand started scheduling the next tournament, Crazy Hand started making the invitations. The invitations were sent to a few princesses, sidekicks, and even villains. They arrived a few days before the next tournament.

Tournament after tournament, new fighters came and went. One day, during the third tournament, a powerful evil from the world of Subspace started to engulf the world of Smash in Subspace. The fighters, old and new, went on a miraculous and perilous journey across the world of Smash. When the fighters got to Subspace and found the evil figure, they fought and fought, but the villain was too powerful. But the fighters didn't give up. With their combined strength, they defeated the evil villain and Subspace was destroyed. After that, they became a group of heroes lead by Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Master Hand named this group, "The Smashers."

After a few years, the fourth Super Smash Bros. tournament started. The Smash Mansion looked much bigger since many new fighters arrived for the next tournament. Each time a new fighter arrived, Master Hand and Crazy Hand would put them in a match against a veteran to see if they were worthy of joining the Smashers. Ok, that's enough background information; now let's get this episode started!

* * *

Pit woke up with a burst of excitement.

"Today's the big day, Pit! The day three new fighters arrive!" Pit sang to himself as he leaped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to take a shower.

Pit was excited because three newcomers were coming to the Smash Mansion to become Smashers, and he couldn't wait to meet them. After his shower, he brushed his hair and got dressed. Once he was finished getting ready, he exited his room and gleefully skipped to the cafeteria. Since a lot of the Smashers woke up early, the cafeteria was always crowded. As Pit got some pancakes with a side of bacon, several thoughts ran through his mind.

 _I wonder what these newcomers will look like. Are they nice? Are they aggressive? Whoever they are, I just hope that they'll like me._ Pit thought as he sat with Palutena and ate his breakfast.

Kirby had already finished breakfast and was walking to his room to get a little more sleep. Just then, something in the main hallway caught his eye. Kirby looked in the hallway and saw three gift baskets against the wall. Kirby licked his lips at the sight of the sugary sweets in the baskets. He tiptoed over to the gift baskets and prepared to vacuum the treats into his mouth. Suddenly, something bumped into him and he hit the wall next to the front door. Groaning in pain, Kirby looked up to see Master Hand next to the gift baskets.

"Why did you do that, Master Hand?" Kirby asked.

"Because these gift baskets are not for you. They're for the three newcomers arriving today." Master Hand answered as he waved a finger at Kirby.

"Awww, can't I just have a tiny piece of candy in one of the gift baskets?" Kirby begged as he gave the sad dog eyes.

"No! Absolutely not! They are for the newcomers! Crazy Hand and I worked very hard to prepare these gift baskets for these three fighters and you are not going to ruin their gifts!" Master Hand yelled in an extremely strict manner.

He grabbed Kirby and brought him to his office. A few moments later, Kirby came out of Master Hand's office with ropes tied up around his body and duct tape on his mouth. Kirby rolled downstairs and stopped in front of the cafeteria. The cafeteria doors swung open and Yoshi walked out. Yoshi looked to the right and found Kirby tied up and mouth-taped.

"Kirby…what happened to you?" Yoshi questioned with a confused look on his face.

"Mmph mrhf."[1] Kirby muffled.

Yoshi turned his head and saw the three gift baskets. Yoshi's mouth started to water.

"Ooh, don't mind if I do!" Yoshi said to himself as he ran towards the gift baskets.

"Mph! Mrf-"[2] Kirby yelled.

Yoshi opened his mouth and his long tongue protruded out. But before Yoshi's tongue could touch any of the sweets in one of the gift baskets, Crazy Hand grabbed it.

"Hold it right there, Yoshi! These gift baskets are for the newcomers, not for you!" Crazy Hand shouted as he held Yoshi's tongue in a tight grip.

"Ow! Let go! Let go!" Yoshi screamed while flailing his arms.

"Hey bro! Get the muzzle!" Crazy Hand shouted to his brother.

"No! Not the muzzle!" Yoshi cried as he shook his head.

A few minutes later, Master Hand arrived with a Yoshi muzzle on his index finger. Crazy Hand let go of Yoshi's tongue and held Yoshi to the ground.

"Noooooo!" Yoshi shrieked as Master Hand put the muzzle on.

After the muzzle was tightened, Master Hand and Crazy Hand looked at Kirby and Yoshi.

"We'll let you two go after the newcomers get their welcome gifts." Master Hand informed.

The two gloved hands floated out of the hallway. Yoshi sat down next to Kirby and sighed.

"Mprf, mphf mrphf."[3] Kirby muffled.

Yoshi and Kirby waited in the main hallway for what seemed like an eternity. After thirty minutes, they heard a knock on the front door. Yoshi and Kirby looked at each other.

"We need to tell Master Hand." Yoshi said.

Kirby nodded in agreement. Kirby stood up and jumped, but fell to the ground instantly. His body was still tied up. Kirby groaned in frustration. So, Yoshi decided to take action. Yoshi ran upstairs to Master Hand's office. Once he reached the room, he swung the door open. Master Hand looked at Yoshi.

"Yoshi, what is it?" Master Hand questioned.

"There's some knocking on the front door. I think it's the newcomers." Yoshi answered through his muzzle.

"Oh! Thanks for telling me, Yoshi." Master Hand thanked as he turned on the intercom on his desk.

"Attention, Smashers! Report to the main hallway immediately! The newcomers have arrived!" Master Hand said over the intercom.

Yoshi ran downstairs to the main hallway. By the time he got to the main hallway, all of the Smashers were waiting. Yoshi noticed that Pit was jumping with excitement and Palutena trying to calm him down.

"Excited to meet these newcomers?" Yoshi asked.

"Yep! I hope they like angels." Pit answered.

"I'm sure they will." Palutena said as she patted Pit on the back.

"Thanks, Lady Palutena." Pit said as he smiled at her.

Moments later, Master Hand arrived.

"Alright. Is everyone here? Good. Now, it's time to introduce the newcomers." Master Hand said as he hovered over to the front door.

Placing his index finger and thumb on the golden doorknob, he turned it and the door opened. Two figures walked in. The first one was a female with white hair that went down to her shoulders. She wore a black and white body-suit. She seemed to be a combination of a dragon and a human, but it could not be said why. The person next to her was wearing the same thing except it was a male and his hair was shorter.

"Everybody, this is Corrin and her brother Kamui. They're from the world of Fire Emblem." Master Hand told the Smashers.

Crazy Hand grabbed two of the gift baskets and handed them to Corrin and Kamui.

"Why, thank you." Corrin thanked the twitching hand.

"Thanks." Kamui muttered as he held his gift basket.

However, Pit was so caught up in his thoughts about the newcomers, that he didn't notice Corrin and Kamui. Palutena looked at Pit and shook him.

"Pit! Get your head out of the clouds! The newcomers are here!" Palutena said.

Pit snapped out of his thoughts and saw Corrin and Kamui. He hurriedly walked up to them and tapped Kamui's shoulder. Kamui turned around and saw an angel with brown hair and a huge smile.

"Hi! I'm Pit! It's very nice to meet you!" Pit introduced as he held out his hand.

"I'm Kamui. Nice to meet you, Pit." Kamui said as he nervously shook Pit's hand.

Pit then walked up to Corrin and tapped her shoulder. Pit opened his mouth to introduce himself, but froze when she turned around. In Pit's point of view, Corrin was surrounded by heavenly light and angelic music was heard.

"Hello?" Corrin questioned as she waved her hand at Pit.

Pit snapped back to reality and looked at Corrin.

"What are you doing?" Corrin asked.

"Ummm…standing in front of you. Do you have a name?" Pit stuttered nervously.

Corrin giggled at this response.

"I'm Corrin. What's your name?" Corrin said.

"Uhhh…Pit." Pit muttered.

"Pit? That's a cute name." Corrin complimented.

"Thanks." Pit thanked as his cheeks turned bright red.

"Well, I got to go. Kamui is on a tour of this mansion and I want to catch up. See you later, Pit!" Corrin said as she waved goodbye to Pit and left to find her brother.

As soon as she left, Pit smiled happily and sighed.

"She is a beauty." Pit whispered as he dazed off into space.

Suddenly, he heard a clinking noise. The noise started to get louder every second.

 _Another newcomer!_ Pit thought excitedly.

He grabbed the remaining gift basket and held it in front of his chest. A figure walked in and the clinking stopped. Pit froze at the sight of the newcomer. It was a beautiful, young woman with short black hair and a pair of glasses. She was wearing a skin-tight outfit with leggings that revealed the back of her legs. She also had a belt around her waist. Two guns rested in the gun pockets of the belt, one on each side of her hips. On her feet were black and gray high heels. Two pistols lay behind the heels.

"So, this is the Smash Mansion. Interesting." The woman said as she looked around.

Pit slowly walked up to her.

"Hi." Pit greeted.

The woman turned her head to see a brown-haired boy wearing a toga and holding a gift basket.

"Hello." The woman greeted back.

Her eyes glanced at the gift basket in Pit's hands.

"Why do you have a gift basket?" the woman asked.

"Oh! It's for you!" Pit answered as he gave the gift basket to her.

"Thank you." The woman thanked.

"I'm Pit. What's your name?" Pit said.

"The name's Bayonetta. I'm an Umbra Witch." Bayonetta introduced.

Just then, Bayonetta noticed the two wings behind Pit.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here? An angel? Oh, this is just too perfect…" Bayonetta said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Pit questioned.

"Well, in my world, me and the other Umbra Witches have a job. And our job is killing angels like you." Bayonetta informed.

 _Oh crap._ Pit thought as he shook with fear.

Pit started to back away slowly.

"What's the matter, Pit? Scared?" Bayonetta taunted.

"What? N-no, of course not!" Pit lied.

Bayonetta clicked her tongue a few times and shook her head.

"Silly angel. Lying will get you nowhere." Bayonetta stated as she started to follow Pit.

Pit turned around and ran across the hallway while Bayonetta took chase. Pit ran as fast as he could. Suddenly, he bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Hey! Watch it, Pitstain!" a familiar voice barked.

Pit opened his eyes and saw a very bothered Dark Pit in front of him. Pit stood up and grabbed Dark Pit's shoulders.

"Pittoo! You've got to help me!" Pit begged.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Dark Pit growled.

"Please! Just listen to me! This newcomer, she's-"Pit started to explain.

"Pit! Where are you? Come out; come out, wherever you are!" Bayonetta's voice sang.

Pit gasped and hid behind Dark Pit.

"It's her!" Pit whispered.

The sound of Bayonetta's heels was heard as she walked up the stairs. Pit squeezed Dark Pit's arms as the noise got louder. Once Bayonetta came into view, Dark Pit gasped at the sight of her holding two guns.

"Uhhhh… Hi!" said Dark Pit feverishly.

"Oh, look. You've got a cute little twin for me to play with!" stated Bayonetta in a mocking voice.

"You're first, cutie!" Bayonetta shouted at Dark Pit.

"Who are you?" Dark Pit asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Bayonetta and I'm an Umbra Witch." Bayonetta responded.

Dark Pit turned to Pit, who was hiding behind his back.

"What's an Umbra Witch?" Dark Pit whispered.

"I don't know, but she told me that they kill angels for a living!" Pit answered softly.

Dark Pit lost all color on his face.

"Dark Pit, I think that we better….RUN!" Pit yelled.

Dark Pit and Pit dashed for their rooms while Bayonetta chased after them.

* * *

Two hours later, Master Hand and Crazy Hand were exhausted. They had to give the three newcomers a tour of the Mansion, show them their rooms, and stop Bayonetta from chasing Pit and Dark Pit.

"Come on, Crazy Hand. Let's go get some rest." Master Hand said to Crazy Hand.

Suddenly, they heard a muffling noise. They turned around to see Kirby and Yoshi still restrained.

"Oh! Sorry, Kirby and Yoshi. Almost forgot to let you two go." Master Hand apologized as he floated over to Kirby and Yoshi.

Crazy Hand helped Master Hand untie Kirby and remove Yoshi's muzzle.

"Okay, don't move." Master Hand ordered as he held the end of the duct tape on Kirby's mouth.

The hand slid the duct tape off the puffball's mouth gently and slowly.

"Ok, you two are free to go. Try not to eat anything, dinner will be ready soon." Crazy Hand noted before leaving with Master Hand.

Kirby and Yoshi looked at each other.

"So, what should we do now?" Kirby questioned.

"Wanna play a board game?" Yoshi asked.

"You bet I do!" Kirby answered with a huge grin.

As they walked to the room where the board games were, they saw Corrin walking down the hallway.

"Kirby, that's one of the newcomers that arrived today! We should meet her!" Yoshi whispered.

"You just read my mind." Kirby stated quietly.

They ran over to her in a flash. Corrin jumped in surprise as she saw a green dinosaur and a pink puffball in front of her. Corrin studied their cute expressions on their faces and kneeled down to their height.

"Hello there. I'm Corrin. What are your names?" Corrin said.

"I'm Yoshi. It's nice to meet you." Yoshi greeted.

"I'm Kirby." Kirby introduced.

Corrin smiled at Kirby and patted his head.

"You're pretty cute. I like you already. Listen, Kamui is battling and I'm going to rest in my room, but it's going to be a little lonely. Would you like to rest with me?" Corrin said to Kirby.

"Yes!" Kirby accepted as he jumped in Corrin's arms and hugged her.

Corrin giggled at the puffball's embrace. She stood up and left with Kirby snuggled in her arms.

"Wait! Kirby! What about our board game?" Yoshi shouted as Corrin and Kirby walked away. Yoshi sighed and shook his head.

"Oh well, I guess I'll go do 100-Man Smash." Yoshi muttered. He walked to the Multi-Man Smash arena next to the battle arena.

In Pit's room, Pit was lying on his bed thinking about Corrin.

 _She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Her sparkling red eyes, her long white hair was amazing to look at. Oh man, I think I'm in love._ Pit thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's Episode 1! I hope you liked it! Also, here's what Kirby was saying:**

 **[1]- "Don't ask."**

 **[2]- "No! Don't-"**

 **[3]- "Well, this sucks."**

 **See you next chapter (or episode)! Please review!**


End file.
